Rules
by MrsBarton
Summary: Son Finnick y Annie, los vencedores del distrito 4, son Finnick y Annie los pescadores, son Finnick y Annie los amantes, son Finnick y Annie los destinados a ser separados.


**¡Hola! Aca estoy de nuevo, con un one-shot sobre esta pareja que en verdad amo, esta un poco largo, espero que les guste&Si tienen tiempo déjenme un review, se los agradecería de corazón.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenecen.**

Finnick ha vuelto del Capitolio, ha vuelto después de estar en la cama con alguien más, después de acariciar, besar y hacer suyo otro cuerpo, cierra sus ojos intentando olvidar todas esas palabras que dijo y que con tanta precisión ensaya frente al espejo, haciéndolas parecer verdad, pues tiene que hacer sentir "única" a quien quiera que sea su cliente, pues sabe que si no es así, el Capitolio se lo cobrara, Finnick esta consciente de eso pues el Capitolio sabe perfectamente cuál es su debilidad, donde encontrarla y su nombre, pues ya antes la han tomado.

Basto solo una noche de negación, una noche de convicción donde sintió que podía hacer lo que quisiera, como quedarse en casa, nadar, pescar e incluso tejer una red a lado de Annie, su vecina en la aldea de los vencedores, hija de un par de tributos olvidados y muertos, acompañante de su mentora Mags, Annie la misma que con solo una sonrisa lo hace olvidar lo que el Capitolio lo obliga a hacer, lo llena de energía y de fuerza, Annie la que dos semanas después de que Finnick se negara a cumplir con un cliente, fue elegida en la cosecha para los 70° juegos del hambre.

Finnick fue enterado por el propio Snow que tenía que aprender a no desobedecer y si eso implicaba quitarle la razón por la cual no quiso acostarse con un de sus clientes, pues se la quitarían, la matarían de ser posible, pero Snow no debía hacer que sospecharan, no quería arruinar su reputación de presidente "noble"

-Está en tus manos salvarla Odair- Recito Snow mientras cortaba una rosa de su jardín –Para eso eres mentor, para eso te instruimos- Sonrió con suficiencia colocándole la rosa al saco de Finnick a modo de prendedor –No debes decepcionar a quien te permite vivir-.

Y no lo haría, Finnick no decepcionaría a Annie, a su única razón de seguir adelante, pues justo en el momento en el que Annie fue elegida, Finnick se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba, ignorando por completo si ella sentía lo mismo, le prometió sacarla con vida costara lo que costara, no le permitió que sintiera miedo, a cada segundo durante las 2 semanas de entrenamiento la hizo sentir segura, obligándose a sonreír a pesar de la presión en su pecho, restándole atención a el dolor que le arañaba las entrañas, contándole historias sobre la vida que llevaría siendo vencedora y Annie le creía, pues Annie sabía lo duro que debía ser para Finnick tener que preparar a su mejor amiga para después lanzarla a una masacre, pero no importaba, pues así le dijeran que mañana moriría, Annie lo haría feliz ya que sus últimas horas las hubiera pasado con Finnick, del cual estaba enamorada en un nivel inimaginable y casi imposible, y tenía miedo de decírselo, pues ese amor era lo único que le daba esperanza en tan cruel situación, temía confesarle todo y que Finnick la mirara con desprecio, pues no era secreto que Finnick tenía un sinfín de amores en el Capitolio, pero a ella jamás le importo pues él le negaba todo, y aunque en ocasiones Annie se sintiera desplazada por alguna "cita" a la que Finnick acudió, Annie sabía que tarde temprano volvería a casa, junto a ella, a pasar sus tardes, riendo y jugueteando.

Finnick estaba concentrado en mantenerla y sacarla con vida, pues Finnick sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, basto solo un par de noches con la organizadora de los juegos para que aceptara inundar la arena, era más que seguro que Annie era la única que podría nadar, era más que seguro que Annie saldría sana y salva, Finnick no contaba con que los profesionales encontrarían a Annie y a su compañero de distrito con el que había hecho una alianza, Finnick no se imaginaba que el chico defendería a Annie y terminaría decapitado justo frente a ella, Finnick nunca pensó que Annie se desquiciaría por tal cosa, pero sucedió, Annie perdió la cordura, la decapitación frente a ella fue demasiado fuerte para ella, Annie huyo alejándose de los profesionales gritando de tal forma que causaba miedo verla, Annie intentaba huir del bullicio de las voces en su cabeza y la sangre a su alrededor, y lo logro, se alejó lo suficiente de los profesionales, solo lo necesario para que la presa se rompiera e inundara todo, el agua ahogo a cualquier ser vivo que se le atravesara, a todos excepto a Annie, y así fue como gano los juegos, así fue como Finnick le gano a Snow, pero solo fue una batalla de una guerra que estaba por comenzar.

Annie no volvió a ser la misma, no hablaba, no sonreía, casi no se movía a excepción de cuando caminaba de su casa en la aldea de los vencedores a la orilla del mar y de regreso, no comía a menos de que Mags la obligara, Finnick lo sabía, sabía que a pesar de sus intentos Snow le había arrebatado a Annie, dejándole solo la sombra de lo que fue, aunque también sabía que muy dentro de la Annie vencedora, estaba su Annie sonriendo y anhelando poder hablar con él, es por eso que desde el momento en que salió hasta que por fin se instaló en la aldea de los vencedores, Finnick procuraba no separarse de ella, procuraba volver lo más rápido que podía del Capitolio para acompañarla en su estadía junto al mar o en las noches de tormenta en las que Annie gritaba más de lo normal al recordar los cañonazos en la arena, Finnick la acompañaba aunque fuera en silencio, porque Finnick tenía razón, su Annie seguía con vida y a veces siendo tan fuerte que volvía, volvía solo para él, volvía para tomarle la mano, sonreírle y decirle que lo quería, volvía para darle esperanza a Finnick, volvía yéndose tan rápido como la noche.

Finnick ha vuelto del capitolio y se siente sucio, asqueado, impotente, infiel, mentiroso, manipulador, pero basta con mirar por su ventana para sonreír, basta con divisar la figura de Annie inmóvil junto al mar, basta con saber que lo que hace es para que ella ya no sufra más, Finnick no ve el momento para ir a hacerle compañía, pero es Mags quien lo retiene en su carrera a la orilla, diciéndole que hoy no es un buen día, que ha amanecido confundida y perdida, mencionándole que cualquier cosa la saca de sus casillas y cualquier persona la hace perder el control, pero a Finnick no le importa, pues después de todo este tiempo él sabe que Annie lo reconoce, que cuando lo ve Annie se siente segura, pero al acercarse a ella, al posicionarse a su lado y tocar su mejilla, se da cuenta que Mags tenía razón.

Annie ha comenzado a gritar sin control, se cubre sus oídos con sus manos y mira a Finnick horrorizada, con torpeza se aleja del pues en ese momento le teme, le teme a sus manos, a su voz, a sus ojos, teme que sea un profesional, teme que sea un muto dispuesto a matarla, teme que la despierte y encontrarse en la arena frente a la cabeza de su compañero, Annie se pone de pie y extiende sus manos hacia enfrente marcando un espacio al que nadie debe acercarse, Finnick intenta acercarse y desiste al escuchar que de sus labios salen gemidos de suplica

-Aléjate- Murmura Annie pasando a un lado de el

-Annie- Finnick la mira suplicante, esperando que ella lo reconozca pero no es así, Annie grita con evidente terror y se aleja corriendo de Finnick, no sabe muy bien a donde ir, pero no es su mente la que decide sino sus piernas, pronto se ve entrando a su casa, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejándose caer al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente mientras escucha voces diciéndole que aún está en la arena, aconsejándole que corra, amenazándola con llamar a los tributos, Annie vuelve a gritar, intentando callar todo lo que la tortura y es Finnick quien acude a esos gritos, forzando la puerta que tantas veces él ha tenido que reparar debido a que siempre acude cuando Annie grita, la mira en el suelo de su comedor, hecha un ovillo, sollozando y gimiendo que todo termine

-Hoy no es un buen día- Le había dicho Mags, pero por la ventana puede ver como la noche comienza a caer, sabe que hoy tendrá que velar el sueño de Annie, sin importar cuan cansado este o cuantas ganas tenga de que su Annie vuelva y le diga que lo quiere a pesar de todo, que tome su mano y se abrase a el hasta que el sueño la venza, sabe que no debe abandonarla, restándole importancia a cuantas veces se lo grite o a cuantas veces sus pequeños puños choquen contra su pecho pidiéndole que se vaya, que la deje, Finnick sabe que debe quedarse junto a ella, que él es lo único que Annie tiene, y ella es a la única que Finnick ama.

Annie se encuentra tan cansada de gritar, de llorar, de sufrir, que apenas y se queja cuando Finnick la toma en brazos llevándola a su cuarto, depositándola en su cama, arropándola y vigilándola desde el marco de la ventana, a pesar de que sus ojos no han dejado de derramar lágrimas, Finnick sabe que Annie está calmándose, pues ya ha cerrado sus ojos y ha tomado una posición aparentemente cómoda, pronto el sueño la vence y Finnick sonríe, aliviado de que el día ha terminado, esperanzado a que en sus sueños todo este bien, aunque sabe que no es así pues Annie se lo ha dicho, sus sueños son mucho peor que las visiones cuando esta despierta, pasan un par de horas y Finnick siente el cansancio de su trabajo, del viaje y de su vida, se dirige al baño para lavarse las manos y es cuando la escucha

-Finn, Finn- Annie lo ha llamado y por un momento piensa que quizás esta soñando con el pero no es así, Annie ha despertado y lo busca en la obscuridad con ambas manos extendidas, posiblemente buscando la suya –Finn-

-Aquí estoy Annie- Murmura deteniendo su andar y alzando su mano justo cuando Annie pasa a su lado para tomarla del brazo

-Finn- Gime Annie y se abraza al chico que una vez fue su mentor –Te extrañe-

Y Finnick sonríe al tenerla entre sus brazos, al escucharla decir esas palabras, pues sabe que aunque se pierda, Annie siempre vuelve, con un ágil movimiento la lleva de nuevo hasta la cama, sentándose junto a ella, sin soltarla, pues ahora él es quien teme, teme que si la deja de abrazar se vaya de nuevo, teme que lo abandone justo hoy, hoy que la necesita diciéndole que lo quiere y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que ella lo deje, teme que Annie se pierda esta noche

-Quédate conmigo- Suplica Finnick, dejando salir sus pensamientos –Quédate conmigo-

Pero ya es tarde, Annie ha comenzado a luchar para liberarse de sus brazos, pronto se encuentra gritando que la deje, que se vaya de su cuarto, de su casa, de su vida, y Finnick tiene que ser fuerte, no la suelta, no la libera a pesar de los gritos, los golpes y las suplicas, los golpes cesan, las suplicas son sustituidas por un llanto y los gritos por gemidos

-Quédate conmigo- Susurra Finnick en el oído de Annie, mientras le acaricia su cabello

Annie detiene su agitada respiración y alza su mirada buscando la de Finnick, encontrándose por un momento, tan corto pero la vez tan largo, lo suficiente para que Finnick se dé cuenta que la mirada pertenece a la Annie herida, la Annie vencedora, la Annie que a pesar de ser inestable lo ama sin convicción, sin importar las voces o las alucinaciones, ahí es cuando Finnick se da cuenta que su Annie siempre ha estado con él, cada momento desde que salió de la arena, viviendo con el permiso del Capitolio como todos y cada uno de los vencedores, aunque a diferencia de él, Annie paga su nueva vida con sufrimiento y tortura mental, mientas que el la paga siendo un juguete sexual.

Pero al final del día se aman del dolor, de las heridas, de los recuerdos en la arena, se aman como un par de adolescentes, se aman como si no hubiera mañana, se aman por no tener la seguridad de un futuro feliz, se aman porque están hechos el uno para el otro.

Son Finnick y Annie, los vencedores del distrito 4, son Finnick y Annie los pescadores, son Finnick y Annie los amantes, son Finnick y Annie los destinados a ser separados.


End file.
